At my side
by Yumipon
Summary: El pozo había sido su principal preocupación por muchos años, y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, seguía siéndolo… pero ella estaba ahí, a su lado, para recordarle que ya no debía preocuparse más por eso. [En respuesta al Mini-Reto: ¡Semana InuKag! del foro "¡Siéntate!" y dedicado a la Capitana Mor]


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha y Co. No me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Este One!Shot está escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión (mía y espero que la suya también).

 **SUMMARY:** El pozo había sido su principal preocupación por muchos años, y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, seguía siéndolo… pero ella estaba ahí, a su lado, para recordarle que ya no debía preocuparse más por eso. **[En respuesta al Mini-Reto: ¡Semana InuKag! del foro "¡Siéntate!" y dedicado a la Capitana Mor]**

* * *

– **One!Shot –**

– _**At my side –**_

* * *

Miraba el pozo devorador de huesos, sus ojos dorados reflejando un poco de melancolía mezclada con serenidad, sin intentar esconderlo, como lo habría hecho muchos años atrás. Ahora, los sentimientos salían con mayor facilidad, aunque sólo fuese posible para unos cuantos poder verlos. Era el resultado de la confianza que se habían ganado tras el tiempo juntos, las batallas, los altos y bajos… incluso, algunas pérdidas que habían vivido, experiencias difíciles que simplemente habían fortalecido los lazos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — La voz de uno de esos "pocos" lo sacó de sus pensamientos, en los cuales estaba tan inmerso que no le había sentido acercarse. — Pensé que estarías en tu casa…

— Keh, no tiene nada de malo que esté aquí, ¿o sí? — Soltó junto con el bufido, cruzándose de brazos.

— Pensé que…

— Piensas demasiado — no lo dejó terminar la frase, sabía que las palabras que diría iban a hacerle recordar algo que seguía doliéndole —. A veces me dan ganas de sacarte el cerebro.

— No lo harías, tú no tienes mucho así que necesitas del mío, más de lo que admites — la sonrisa soberbia hizo que volviera a bufar, odiaba cuando sacaba a la luz su orgullo —. ¿Sigues recordando?

— Siempre lo hago — movió la cabeza, como espantando sus pensamientos, para mirar de frente a su amigo, por fin saliendo del todo de sus recuerdos —. ¿Ya están listos?

— Sí, Sango está dándoles el sermón previo al viaje a Yuta y Shin. Mao y Mei ya lo saben de memoria, hasta lo recitan con ella — sonrió esta vez con cariño, sus hijos estaban creciendo más rápido de lo que él hubiese querido.

— Bien, deben aprendérselo. Si se les olvida, les puede pasar algo — ahora su mirada mostró preocupación, podía ser muy aprehensivo con los más jóvenes del grupo —. Y Yuta aún no domina ninguna de sus habilidades… ¿Lo cuidarás, verdad?

— Por supuesto, como si fuese mi hijo — la sinceridad en su voz lo alivió un poco, sabía que podía confiar en él —. Pero deberías estar más tranquilo, a pesar de ser el menor, aparenta la misma edad que las gemelas… y por lo que me han dicho ellas, se ha vuelto más diestro…

— No estoy del todo seguro de que Mao se dedique sólo a _entrenar_ con él. Aunque sí debe tener claro que ya no es un niño…

— ¿Qué estás insinuando, InuYasha? ¿Acaso _tu hijo_ está seduciendo a _mi princesa?_ Parece que alguien quiere quedar sin descendencia…

— ¿No te habías dado cuenta, Miroku? — El hanyō mostró uno de sus colmillos al sonreír, un tanto malicioso. — Si me lo peguntas, prefiero que sea él a otro idiota, como Kanjiro, por ejemplo…

— Oh, él ya está bastante advertido sobre mis pequeñas — el tono era amenazante, algo que sólo divirtió a su amigo —. Hablando en serio, ¿no crees que es demasiado pequeño?

— Tiene bastante claras las cosas. Había olvidado que nos desarrollamos así de rápido… incluso pensé que sería más lento en su caso, por ser _más humano_ , pero al parecer, la sangre yōkai en mí aún es predominante…

— Tu linaje es mucho más fuerte, tu padre era un Daiyōkai muy poderoso, así que no me extraña. Supongo que tendré que ponerles más ojo a las salidas de las gemelas…

La figura de Sango haciéndoles gestos desde lejos interrumpió su charla, ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a su lado, notando que el pequeño grupo de viajeros estaba listo para partir. InuYasha no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que no era el único que se preocupaba bastante por los más jóvenes del grupo. Si bien las gemelas ya estaban comenzando la adolescencia y su hermano menor les seguía por un par de años, el menor del grupo era su hijo Yuta, aunque aparentaba incluso quizá un par de años más que sus _sobrinas_. Se situó junto a la madre del joven, que no terminaba de darle indicaciones del tipo "hazle caso en todo a Miroku y a Sango" y "no vayas a comportarte como tu padre", frase ante la cual no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

— Bien, es hora de irnos. Kohaku cuidará de Ryusei mientras estamos fuera, así que ustedes sólo _descansen_ — Sango les sonrió de una forma cómplice que hizo sonrojar a la pareja —. Y no te preocupes, Kagome… Yuta estará bien. Nos encargaremos de eso.

— Siempre y cuando se _comporte_ — enfatizó Miroku, lanzándole una mirada amenazante, lo que logró que el aludido pasara saliva mientras la castaña rodaba los ojos —. Trataremos de que todos vuelvan _completos_.

Su esposa le dio un codazo para nada disimulado en las costillas, para luego hacerle un gesto al grupo de jóvenes para que los siguieran rumbo a una aldea cercana, Shin y Yuta irían a participar de su primera _exterminación_ con ellos. Aunque esa había sido una _excusa_ para nada inocente para llevarse al hanyō más joven un par de días lejos de sus padres.

La idea había nacido luego de que Miroku, tan puro y de pensamientos tan santos, hubiese indagado más de la cuenta en la vida amorosa de su amigo. InuYasha, a su forma escueta y rezongona, no había dicho mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para que su amigo tuviese las pistas necesarias y armara un plan de contingencia con su mujer. El problema: Yuta tenía los sentidos tan desarrollados como su padre y era difícil para ellos poder tener una noche tranquila para los dos. Y bueno, las relaciones hay que nutrirlas en todos los aspectos, había dicho el monje, decidido a devolverle la mano a su camarada por todas las veces que él había cuidado de sus hijos para que su relación no cayera presa de la rutina. Así que ahora era su turno – aunque InuYasha sospechaba que el ojiazul también disfrutaría de ese viaje, porque era difícil que se resistiera a las curvas de su mujer en su uniforme – y no dudó en llevarse a los chicos para darles un poco de espacio.

Algo que, a pesar de que no lo dijera, InuYasha le agradecía, porque extrañaba y necesitaba un tiempo a solas con su esposa.

— Van a estar bien, InuYasha. Los muchachos son expertos, lo sabes… y, por si fuera poco, Mao y Mei son tan buenas Exterminadoras como su madre…

— Eso no me preocupa — respondió, seguro —. Sé lo buenas que son, ¿olvidas que yo ayudé a entrenarlas?

— ¿Y entonces? No creo que te preocupe la amenaza de Miroku, porque sospecho que tú le insinuaste la situación…

— No me parecía correcto que no lo supiera, aunque sospecho que también cree que es mejor Yuta que cualquier otro chiquillo que no conozca del todo…

— Eso es verdad… — Kagome apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, abrazando su brazo con cariño. — ¿Hay algún problema?

— No, en realidad… ¿Cómo es eso de que Yuta no debe "comportarse como su padre"? — InuYasha fingió estar ofendido, pero su mirada serena lo delataba.

— Yuta y tú tienen un genio de los mil demonios muchas veces, no quiero que los muchachos se enfrenten a eso por intentar aportar en su entrenamiento…

El ambarino soltó una risita y abrazó por la cintura a su mujer, desconcertándola un poco. Ella lo miró extrañada, leyendo sin dificultad su semblante y notando el brillo _pícaro_ que despedían sus ojos y su sonrisa maliciosa, algo que encendió sus alarmas y pronto su cerebro formuló la teoría al respecto.

— ¡Tú…! No se lo llevaron por su "entrenamiento", ¿no es así? ¿Qué le dijiste a Miroku?

— Yo no le dije nada, él solito lo descubrió e hizo un plan con Sango…

— ¡¿Sango también?! ¡Oh, qué vergüenza!

— Vamos, no exageres. Después de todo, _eres mi mujer_ y no quiero desperdiciar tiempo…

Kagome vio en ese instante la melancolía atravesar la mirada del hanyō y soltó un suspiro, apretando su agarre en el brazo de él, llamando su atención. Antes de su regreso, habían pasado 3 años separados y ella conocía el dolor y la angustia de la incertidumbre, de no saber si el otro estaba con vida, se encontraba bien, era feliz o si se volverían a ver…

— Yo tampoco.

InuYasha la tomó fácilmente por la cintura y la cargó al hombro hasta su habitación, el tiempo volaba y él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ese par de días que sus amigos les habían obsequiado, se gastaran charlando en la puerta de su casa. Hábil pero seductoramente, le recordó a su mujer que Miroku no era el único que sabía cómo disfrutar de _los placeres carnales_ , y ella gustosa, le demostró que también sabía muy bien cómo responder.

Esa tarde fue completamente de ellos, volvieron a sentir ese fuego interior, amándose de una forma tan profunda que sólo les grababa aún más la inmortalidad de sus lazos.

Cuando las estrellas ya cubrían el cielo, siendo la única fuente de luz aparte de las antorchas de los aldeanos que hacían guardia en los límites de la aldea, InuYasha salió de la cabaña, dejando a Kagome descansar segura en el abrigo de su habitación. Se dirigió nuevamente al pozo, sin poder evitarlo. Los recuerdos pujaban con fuerza, incluyendo los de los miedos que aún lo despertaban muchas veces por la noche, temiendo que todo fuese simplemente un sueño. Apoyó su mano en la gastada madera del pozo, mirando el oscuro fondo con cierto temor, como si en cualquier momento _algo_ pudiese salir de ahí y llevarse su vida. Apretó con fuerza sus dedos contra la estructura y maldijo entre dientes, odiaba que sus miedos aparecieran cuando se sentía así de vulnerable, siendo humano…

— ¿Me dirás qué ocurre? Has estado muy pensativo todo el día…

La voz de Kagome rompió el silencio de la noche, él se volteó para verla y sonrió de medio lado, ella lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía cuando intentaba aparentar que nada pasaba, a pesar de que no fuese así. Esperó a que llegara a su lado y besó su frente antes de hablar. Unos años atrás, había aprendido que no lograba nada intentando ocultarle sus problemas a la sacerdotisa, porque era capaz de ver mucho más allá y, además, lo comprendía mejor que nadie. La miró a los ojos y luego volvió a desviar su mirada hasta el pozo, la melancolía aún más evidente.

— Hoy se cumplen 12 años — murmuró, sabiendo que ella comprendía a qué estaba refiriéndose —. Por 3 años, siempre estuve pendiente del pozo, hasta ese día. No podía dejarlo de lado, incluso cuando iba de cacería, y lo primero que hacía al llegar, era venir aquí. Ese día… de verdad, fue como si volviera a vivir. Y que estés ahora conmigo, que tengamos a Yuta… es demasiado bueno. A veces pienso que es un sueño y que, en cualquier momento, despertaré nuevamente solo. O, peor, que los mismos poderes que te trajeron de vuelta, decidan llevarte de regreso a tu mundo… por eso, no puedo dejar de estar pendiente del pozo.

La cálida mano de Kagome acarició su mejilla, quedándose allí mientras lograba que volviera a mirarla, para depositar un cariñoso beso en sus labios, acercando su cuerpo al de él y apoyando su rostro en su pecho, buscando escuchar su corazón. Tomó la mano de InuYasha que aún se encontraba afirmada en el pozo y la llevó hasta su pecho, en la zona del corazón.

— ¿Puedes sentir todo esto? Mi tacto, mis labios, el latir de mi corazón… ¿lo sientes? — Preguntó ella, la respuesta fue un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza. — Eso es porque _estoy aquí_. También tuve muchas dudas y miedos durante esos 3 años, InuYasha, hasta que me di cuenta que mi corazón siempre iba a estar contigo y pude volver. Si estoy aquí, es para seguir junto a ti hasta el final. Nada nos va a separar…

Él sonrió con sus palabras, sabía que tenía razón. La estrechó un poco más entre sus brazos antes de que se volvieran a encaminar hasta su hogar, la noche aún era joven y ya habían tenido suficiente tiempo separados durante esos 3 lejanos años, como para permitir que el pozo siguiera siendo un obstáculo más. Nuevamente, InuYasha logró espantar a todos esos fantasmas que lo perseguían, y fue, como siempre, por el simple hecho de tener y _sentir_ a Kagome a su lado.

* * *

 _ **¡H** o~! Nuevamente Yumi reportándose con un fic en respuesta a un sensual y tentador reto del forín~ Ya saben, si quieren pasar a mirar si hay algo que se les antoje, o tan sólo a buscar gente cool que compartan el gusto por InuYasha con ustedes, ¡el barco de "¡Siéntate!" es el lugar indicado! Link en mi perfil~_

 _ **B** ueno, como lo dice el summary, el fic está dedicado a **Mor** , quien es la responsable de que me endeude tanto con estas actividades, pero la dedicatoria no va por eso, sino porque ella hizo que me diera cuenta que shippeo con más locura de lo que imaginaba, a este par. Soy ávida fan del MirSan y, como Kagome no es uno de mis personajes favoritos, no había indagado en este paring hasta que ella me dio con el látigo del shippeo justo en la cara y me iluminé (?) Por eso, mil gracias **Mor~** ahora veo la serie de otra forma, ¡eres un sol!_

 _ **S** iempre he pensado, además, que InuYasha seguiría temiendo incluso muchos años después, porque es muy bobo y de seguro hasta cree que no es disgno de tanta felicidad, pero para eso tiene a sus amigos, su familia y, obviamente, a Kagome, que le recuerda que en realidad sí está viviendo su sueño y que puede disfrutarlo sin culpa. Son amor :3_

 _ **A** gradecimientos especiales a Nuez (L)_

 _ **E** n fin, me despido por ahora, si llegaron a este punto, muchas gracias por leer. ¿Se merece un review?_

 _ **B** esos~_

 _ **Y** umi~_

 _[A favor de la campaña: ¡Con voz y voto! Porque dar follow y/o agregar a favoritos sin dejar review es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo.]_


End file.
